The present disclosure relates to a power source device and an image processing apparatus that includes the power source device.
In general, an image processing apparatus such as a printer or a scanner includes a power source device that inputs an AC power from an AC power source such as a commercial power source, and generates a DC power from the AC power. There is a case where the image processing apparatus is not activated normally when the AC power is in an unfavorable state, namely, for example, when the frequency of the AC power is unstable or when the voltage of the AC power is insufficient.
In addition, there is known an image processing apparatus in which, when the input AC power is unstable, the process of recording images by the image forming portion is restricted.